


What the Hell Happened to You?

by LilyInTheSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Steve's slightly injured and Bucky's done with his shit. Still fluffy though





	What the Hell Happened to You?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a week or so ago over on Tumblr. Was trying to get into the groove of writing again. It didn't much work, but I tried.
> 
> I dunno if it's a ficlet or a drabble, but I'm too lazy to look it up to figure out the difference. Google can't be trusted anyways. It's kinda like webMD that way. One minute you have a mild fever and the next you're dying of some mysterious disease that only hits like one in a gazillion people. When in reality...you have a head cold.

Steve waltzed into their apartment with a black eye, a smear of blood under his nose where it had been bleeding at some point and wiped away, his bottom lip dribbling blood, and cradling his right arm against his chest.

“Jesus wept, Steve. The hell happened to you?” It wasn’t the first time Bucky had asked Steve that question. Unfortunately he’d known the blonde too damn long to know that it wouldn’t even be the last time he asked him that question. Steve was doing his damnedest to work him into an early grave.

Steve gave him a sheepish smile then winced when it stretched the cut on his lip. “Well…”

Bucky held up a hand to shut him up. “You know what, don’t even answer that. I don’t want to know.”

“Yeah, but…”

Bucky shook his head and walked to his idiot husband and set his broken nose. Again. For the millionth time. “Can’t have your ugly mug gettin’ worse.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Steve shrugged one shoulder with a tiny crooked smile then yelped when Bucky carefully took his arm in hand and poked and prodded it gently. “Just a hairline. You’ll be fine in a little while.”

“I fell out of a tree.”

“And landed on your face?”

“Ha. No. There was a kid and…”

“Say no more, idiot.” There had probably been a kite or a ball or a cat stuck in the damned tree and Bucky’s idiot husband had gone up after it, forgotten that he didn’t weigh ninety pounds anymore, and had gotten his heavy ass on a skinny branch.

“M’your idiot though,” Steve murmured, using his good hand to tug Bucky close enough to kiss if his lip hadn’t been busted.

Bucky brushed his husband’s bangs back from his forehead and rolled his eyes at the scrape they’d been hiding. “Dunno what I did to deserve you.”

Steve laughed quietly. “You’re the idiot that said yes.”


End file.
